mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!:Card Article Contents Policy
=Monster Cards= Card Name The Card Name is to be exactly as it is printed on the card (unless misprinted). By default the pagename is used as the English name, If the English name should differ from the pagename, use |name = '. To add the Japanese name, use '|kanji = '. Other names can be added. See Template:CardTable2/doc#Card name for more information. Card Image The Card Image is to be the most recent print of the card available, preferably in '1st Edition' or 'Limited Edition' if possible. Card Attribute Use '''attribute = ' Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Earth or Wind. Card Type Use '|type = '''Aqua, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Dragon, Fairy, Fiend, Fish, Insect, Machine, Plant, Pyro, Reptile, Rock, Sea Serpent, Spellcaster, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast or Zombie. If an Effect, Fusion, Ritual or Token, also use '|type2 = ' Effect, Fusion, Ritual or Token. Union, Spirit, Toon and Gemini can also be entered as type2. If the monster is a Fusion or Ritual with an effect, also use '|type3 = ' Effect. ATK & DEF The cards ATK and DEF are simply the numerical values written on the card. Level Use '''level = ' a numeric value (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 or 12). Use the number of Level Stars printed on the card as this value. Card Lore The Card Lore is the text written on the card in the big box. For Normal Monsters, the text is to be enclosed in Italics, by placing '' at the beginning and end of the text. For both Normal and Effect Monster text, all relevant items should be linked. See other card articles for example. Card Number The Card Number is the 8-digit Passcode found on the bottom left of most cards. If a card does not have one, simply use "This card does not possess a number." even if the text on the bottom left reads "This card cannot be used in a duel.". Card Effect Use, '''|type1 =, |type2 = ' etc. These should be Ignition, Continuous, Flip, Trigger or Multi-Trigger, depending on the nature of the effect. Summon is also to be included, if the card has an unusual Summon requirement, or limitation. All Tokens are to use Lingering as their effect type. If the card has a Summon or Lingering effect, these should be entered as type1. After that order is irrelevent. Card Sets You can find the 'What links here' link on the left to find out what Sets a card is in, although there may be a few places where Card Names do not exactly match. The format goes like this: 'Place Set Name Here (Place Card Set Number Here - Place Rarity here) "Place Set Name Here" refers to the Set Name, and "Place Card Set Number Here" refers to the Set Number. Where there are no set numbers, such as for older OCG Sets, "n/a" is to be used without the brackets. Advanced Format Status For most cards, Unlimited it to be used, along with (Japan Only) next to it, if it's an OCG Exclusive. Anime Only or Manga Only are to be used if a card is an Anime or Manga exclusive. Traditional Format Status For most cards, Unlimited it to be used, but Not Applicable in Japan is to be used if the card is an OCG Exclusive, since Japan does not have a Traditional Format. Anime Only or Manga Only are to be used if a card is an Anime or Manga exclusive. =Spell Cards= Card Property This is to be either Normal, Continuous, Ritual, Quick-Play, Equip, or Field. Images are to be used in all cases except Normal Spell Cards, using the following codes: * For Continuous Spell Cards: * For Equip Spell Cards: * For Field Spell Cards: * For Quick-Play Spell Cards: * For Ritual Spell Cards: =Trap Cards= Card Property This is to be either Normal, Continuous, or Counter. Images are to be used in all cases except Normal Trap Cards, using the following codes: * For Continuous Trap Cards: * For Counter Trap Cards: